rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Démonologie
21. února 2019 Laco Repáň zveřejnil příspěvek, který se obsahem silně odlišoval od jeho dosavadní tvorby. Popisoval v něm aktuální náhodné setkání s osobou, kterou nazývá "maďarský venter" a jejich vzájemnou rozmluvu v neznámém jazyce. Tento příspěvek pro svoji neobvyklost vyvolal značnou pozornost mezi čtenáři. Po žádosti o vysvětlení Laco Repáň v několika dalších příspěvcích doplnil další informace k této události, z nich vyplynulo, že pravděpodobně vyznává jakousi mystickou víru v démony a jejich interakci s lidmi. Tento aspekt Repáňova života byl doposud neznámý a zůstává předmětem dalšího zkoumání. Příspěvky z února 2019 1. som stretol na ulici madarskeho ventera som stretol na ulici madarskeho ventera mal odznak aj mu vravim sute geroko kambla pebore mordaj ke gonkre konori vatre.aj krical konori bendoko ke lavre.aj bezal rychlo prec. mozno to bol karpatsky venter neviem sa velmi bal ze ho zmarnim. bol to venter najvysiej tretej triedy mal odznak.mozno to mohol byt aj borban.clovek nevie kde tieto pekelniky stretne kurva. sak som tu pred casom aj ronovera a rauma stretol.no bali sa ma. 2. to su taky cudaci ludia vraj v nich sedia selijaky diabli LEGLICKER Cau Rydlo, kto to boli ti spominani venter, borban, rovnover a raum? Je urcite vela fanusikov ktorych to zaujima... Dik cau RITNE__RYDLO(VIP) moderátor sak leglicker to su taky cudaci ludia vraj v nich sedia selijaky diabli.napchaju sa do ludi hovori cudnym jazykom no ihned spoznaju harvary cintorinove bijce ktorych sa velmi boja.sak vravi sa ked mrtvaka zakopes ci spalis musi ti sluzit.sak ja som takych dvesto kusov napchal na rost ci do diery tym padom tyto cudaci vidia tieto duse aj sa ich boja lebo ich mozu dotrhat a z tych ludi vyhnat.preto ked ventera borbana stretnem sa ma ten clovek boji a pritem ma vobec nespozna.sak na cintorine ked robis stretnes cudne veci.aj triezvy.temu by ludia neuverili. aj sa ma tyto debili pytaju tym cudnym jazykom ci mozu ist prec.im vravim kero lerami aar abdiel sute geroko kambla.sak tak povedane oni su len vojaci no ja sturbanfurer.aj kricia na mna falami aar abdiel ke lavre ke lavre a utekaju prec. selijale cudaky stretnes kdekolvek.v dubajsku ci varine ci v newyorke.su sade.aj riadne sily ako trebarz aamona to je markyz pekla vladca sesdesiati legii vlkobijcov.vyzera ako velke besne sede psisko aj mu ide kratky zlty plamen z huby.sedava v psoch.ked pes kohosi zabije tento smrad to riadi.sak ja spoznam vela diablov viacej ako sto.sak neboj sa aj ty aj seci ostatny ludia raz stretnu amuta.ked budes na rostu lezat a plamene ta obliznu setko tym zacne. 3. pise zo vcera vyse sto ludi co citali tuna o venteroch pozeram eletriku ako eletricky majl aj mi pise zo vcera vyse sto ludi co citali tuna o venteroch a takejto luze pise mi aj akysi flandak z prahy vraj som od diabla vyvrhly tvor ked taketo veci spoznam.sak hej ty vol vies hovno co ta kdesi v kostole nauceli ty debil len mesne vino chlemcat chalanov fajcit aj im rite oblizovat a prachy kradnut.inac nic. nabuduce pis semka si osraty od stracha tu dozaista citas veci o jebackach na kokotku sa pritem robis a hambis sa pisat semka len cez eletriku osraty od stracha.aj posli kopiu papezovi nech vytiahne prst z riti a precita si tieto hovna co pises tomas.si ozaj debil.rad by som ta udrel rovno do ksichta.dvadsat razy. Nomenklatura venter Venter je označení pro osoby, jejichž těla jsou posedlá nějakými ďábly. Pod vlivem posednutí hovoří venterové čudným jazykem (zřejmě skrze ně promlouvají ďáblové). Venteři, resp. ďáblové, kteří je ovládají, se bojí harvarů, neboť mrtvé duše, které harvarům slouží, je mohou dotrhat a z posedlého člověka vyhnat. Mají jakési hierarchické rozdělení do tříd. Možná se jedná o příslušníky nějakého tajného společenství nebo kasty, příslušnost či snad status asi dávají najevo nošením blíže nespecifikovaného odznaku. ronover raum borban aamon "to je markyz pekla vladca sesdesiati legii vlkobijcov.vyzera ako velke besne sede psisko aj mu ide kratky zlty plamen z huby.sedava v psoch.ked pes kohosi zabije tento smrad to riadi." amut harvar Harvar je tzv. "cintorínový bijec", tedy osoba, která pohřbívá nebo spaluje mrtvé a tito mu pak musí sloužit. Venteři a další čudáci tyto mrtvé duše vidí, a proto se harvarů bojí, i když je neznají. Laco Repáň se sám označil za harvara. Výskyt mystických témat před únorem 2019 Kostěj vozataj ked som na cintorine robel tam bol klud nie taketo chaosy ako v kafilerke som sa raz ozral v krcme aj idem domov po ceste v noci aj vidim na cintorine akesi svetlo.hovorelo sa po dedine vraj smrtonosny strasidlak kostej vozataj tahal ludi v noci do velkych bazin hore na pasienkoch aj ked sa tam utopeli chodel na cintorin ich prazdne hroby pozerat.vravim si trebarz to moze byt toto strasidlo no hovorelo sa tiez vraj ma vela zlata vravim si nabrusenu dyku mam zlato chcem ta dopicham sviniar sa na teba ty strasidlak mozem vysrat aj mi vyzradis kde mas zlatu pokladnu ty kurvos.idem na cintorin aj tam nebol kostej vozataj no ozraty palo milo isiel z lucky ozraty aj sa mu chcelo srat aj si svietil mal baterku.nemal som zlato len smrdute hovnisko pala mila lezalo na jednom hrobe musel som druhy den lopatu zobrat aj setko nasrate odhodit. (Šlah #4147) Jazdec Smrtonoš sak sa ma bali od stracha revali ked som ako cierny smrtonos isiel na ciernom konisku dvaja cierny vlkodlaci dabac aj peper bezali vedla aj im ociska svietili setko zive by roztrhali.aj som mal na konisku vzadu pri sedle tasku a ked som isiel cez cigansku dedinu vecerom som zapalel dva dymogany v taskach aj sa za koniskom valel dym cigani revali od stracha kahora kare preboha ziveho smrtonos ide s vlkami zachrante svoje duse utekajte seci do ukrytov.aj som do dediny vosiel a nikde zivej duse nebolo.revem z kona tu je smrtonos aj palenku si pyta vy pandravy inac vam duse z tela vytrhnem aj spalim.vyliezol ich cigansky kral aj ma chutnou palenkou hostel aj ma prosel nech ich neham nazive.aj mi americke cigaretle davali na cestu ako smrtonosov tringelt. (Šlah #4185)